<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betrayal of the Blue Flamed Demon by Simply_unknown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014488">Betrayal of the Blue Flamed Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_unknown/pseuds/Simply_unknown'>Simply_unknown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Betrayed Okumura Rin, Big Brother Amaimon (Ao no Exorcist), Demon Okumura Rin, Exwire(s) (Ao no Exorcist), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Okumura Rin, I haven't decided yet, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mephisto Pheles is a Little Shit (Ao no Exorcist), Okumura Rin was Raised in Gehenna, Parent Satan (Ao no Exorcist), but he's protective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_unknown/pseuds/Simply_unknown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This has been previously uploaded on Wattpad and fanfiction.net<br/>Rin Okumura's life was an easy one until he awoke his demonic powers in an attempt to save his Old Man. What will happen when he gets betrayed by the very ones he calls his 'friends' when they find out he's the son of satan. </p><p> </p><p>Possible parings Shima x Rin no lemons I can't write them unless someone is caring enough to help<br/>Updates every 2 weeks hopefully</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Okumura Rin/Shima Renzou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So if you think this is familiar from Wattpad or fanfiction.net then it probably is. I decided to re-write the fic on the previous mentioned website and decided to upload the fic onto here. I hope my writing lives up to the standard of Ao3 readers!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why. That was the only thing on his mind. Who knew the 'innocent' citizens are the real monsters of the word. The young okumura got in another fight once again, because they insulted his younger brother.<br/>His precious Yuki, the one he swore he'd protect with his life. Why they would hurt such a precious soul was beyond the mind of the 6 year old.</p>
<p>He didn't understand. Why? Why would they hurt him. Why would they hurt anyone. It didn't matter if they hit him or insulted him, he could take it. Even if he didn't do anything, he would take it if it meant little Yuki could stay safe. But he was just 6 and it hurt whenever they beat him up. He didn't understand why they would beat anyone up. He just wanted this to all be over, he just wanted them to stop so why didn't anyone ever do something to prevent this? Why didn't anyone help?</p>
<p>A few hours ago...</p>
<p>Yukio was heading home after studying at the library, his favourite past time, he was hugging his books close to his chest since they didn't fit in his bag. All in all he looked like a stereotypical nerd who'd get bullied and have their lunch money stolen from him. It was getting late, father Fujimoto and his brother was waiting for him at home. So with a smile on his face he started running home, but Yukio had always been a clumsy soul and ran into a boy and his group of friends, rather literally, who looked to be around 8 years old. Thats when things started going downhill for the young Okumura.</p>
<p>The boys towered over him, their eyes lit with enjoyment as they watched the younger boy squirm underneath their gaze, his fist clenched in anger as the unnamed boys insulted the Okumura twins, even though one of them wasn't present. Yukio wanted to stop them, he wanted to argue, to fight back, to tell them that his Rin was the best brother ever and a better person that they'd ever be. Even if Yukio couldn't understand why, why was it always him that got bullied? Then the mocking voice of the 8 year old cut through his thoughts.</p>
<p>"You should look where you're going NERD" the boy he ran into sneered at him and pushed him back a couple of steps.</p>
<p>He didn't understand why. Why him, what was so special about him? He wanted Rin, he wanted his brother to come save him.</p>
<p>"Aww is the little nerd crying?" Mocked one of the boys</p>
<p>Soon they all started chanting crybaby over and over and over and...</p>
<p>Rin knew something was wrong call it his brother sense or the sheer over protectiveness he felt over his brother that allowed him to feel this bond between the two siblings. </p>
<p>He heard it next the distinctive sound of his baby brother crying. They were the same age with a few minutes difference between the two and yet Rin always regarded Yukio as his baby brother, and so he bolted a singular thought in his mind 'to protect Yukio' that's when he saw them. 3 boys all around 8 years old were crowding around Yukio. Anger blinding him and powering his moves.</p>
<p>"OI WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER!" </p>
<p>"Oh look at that big brother to the rescue huh?" One of them sneered. "What can you do about it DEMON BRAT?"</p>
<p>"You're all nothing but pathetic excuses of a human being! I'm the demon am I, well I'm not the one bullying people who are younger and smaller than them!" With that Rin kicked the closest one to him where the sun doesn't shine. Normally Rin wouldn't say anything and would just fight them, however he hated the 3 boys he saw constantly bullying multiple people his age, they took it too far when they decided to add his brother to their list of victims.</p>
<p>"You're just a brat you don't know what you're talking about!" The one he kicked seethed as he doubled over cradling his crotch.</p>
<p>"You're a good for nothing demon child whose only purpose is to save his weak and useless younger brother, you're nothing but a BURDEN!" </p>
<p>Although that had stung it didn't matter how much they insulted and berated him as long as they didn't hurt his precious brother...</p>
<p>Anger clouded his features and before he knew it a punch had connected with one of the boys jaw. A kick delivered to another's guts. An elbow strike connected with the stomach of another. </p>
<p>Repeat. Punch. Repeat. Kick. Repeat.</p>
<p>Which continued until the 3 boys fled crying about being bullied by the demon child, though Rin had his fair share of injuries, Yukio came first.</p>
<p>"Are you okay Yuki?"</p>
<p>"Yeh..Rin you didn't have to do that. You're all injured now, Father Fujimoto will be mad at you.."</p>
<p>Rin allowed his brothers rambling wash over him, he was just glad Yukio was without injury.</p>
<p>"Yeh yeh, I could care less about what the Old Man thinks. Let's go home before all the food's gone!" He gave Yukio his signature grin "you should really be more careful tho I can't protect you forever Yuki."</p>
<p>"You need to be more careful too brother, you can't always sacrifice your safety for mine!"</p>
<p>Yukio's rambling continued as they made their way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This will mainly be a flash back chapter about Yukio finding out the truth about exorcist exorcists and Rin's life off screen, I'll be exaggerating a few things since in the anime we see how Rin was outcasted because he had superior strength and was a lot angrier than other children so I'll be adding onto that. Some of you commented that the beatings reminded you of Naruto and I'll be honest it is based on Naruto's background/fanfics where we see into his childhood.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s chapter 2, it’s like a day late but oh well</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yukio didn’t understand, if he and Rin were twins why was Rin so different, why was he so strong? Why was he so useless? Why was he terrified of everything? Why could he see the monsters of the world, hiding in the shadows, hiding in dark corners. Why wasn’t Rin afraid of them? It confused him, and so he, being the smarter twin, decided to seek questions from his dad, Father Fujimoto.</p><p>“Papa…” Yukio started off , getting his dads attention</p><p>“Yes, what’s up Yukio?”</p><p>But Yukio was a smart child, he was sure his dad would tell him the monsters aren’t real, that Yukio just imagined them, he was sure of it, right?</p><p>“Papa why can I see monsters?”</p><p>To anyone else it was an innocent question, to anyone else they would tell Yukio they weren’t real, to anyone else.</p><p>Once the question left Yukio Father Fujimoto felt his soul leave him and he soon was presented with 2 options. 1) tell Yukio what anyone else would say, that the monsters weren’t real or 2) tell him the truth. He wondered if the 7 year old in front of him could handle the truth of the world. However, he knew, he just knew Yukio would understand would seek for the truth regardless so he told him everything.</p><p>“Yukio, there's no easy way to say this, but you have a very special gift a gift that could help you save people”</p><p>“A gift? I don’t think it's a gift though…”</p><p>Father Fujimoto gave an exasperated laugh and explained what an exorcist was to Yukio.</p><p>“So I can be an exorcist? What about Rin?”</p><p>“Rin doesn’t know about the monsters” Fujimoto said softly “can you keep it a secret for me?”</p><p>“But why? Why can’t I tell Rin?”</p><p>“It’s to protect him”</p><p>At that a certainty showed on Yukio’s face.</p><p>“Alright I’m going to be the best exorcist ever to protect Rin”</p><p>To say Shiro Fujimoto was surprised was an understatement, his eyes softened as he saw the determination in the younger Okumura’s eyes.</p><p>“Alright but are you sure you’re ready? Being an exorcist is hard you know.”</p><p>“Yeh, I want to protect Rin!” </p><p>(With rin)</p><p>After he took Yukio home he decided to go out again since it was too boring at the church. Walking aimlessly through the streets, he wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going. Seeing as he didn’t have a destination in mind, stuck in his thoughts he was pushed back into reality when he bumped into someone and just his luck the guy was a drunk.</p><p>“Hey! Watch where you’re going kid!” The guy slurred, swaying side to side.</p><p>Rin realising he was in the red light district mumbled out a sorry and hurried past not wanting to draw anymore attention to himself, after all he had a rather nasty reputation here.</p><p>Too bad the drunk was just sober enough to recognise Rin as the ‘demon child ’ just his luck.</p><p>“OY! IT'S THE DEMON!” He yelled, attracting the attention of those who weren’t paying attention to the pair. Rin narrowed his eyes at the drunk, he could easily fight back with his unnatural strength but that unnatural-ness is what got him his reputation, he supposed that wasn’t a good idea. He did the next best thing, he ran, he ran as fast as he could, through the crowd that was slowly forming, trying to trap him in, insults were thrown his way as he ran past the crowds.</p><p>Demon</p><p>Monster</p><p>Worthless</p><p>Spawn of Satan</p><p>Problem child</p><p>Go back to hell</p><p>You shouldn’t have been born</p><p>They kept coming, all synonyms of each other, all loud and intruding. Repetitive. He hated it, why did he have this power, why was he so much stronger than people his age? Why did they all hate him? Why did nothing make sense?</p><p>He’s not a demon</p><p>He’s not a monster</p><p>He’s not worthless </p><p>He’s not the devils child</p><p>He’s not a problem child</p><p>He didn’t come from hell</p><p>He doesn’t deserve to die</p><p>Right?</p><p>Tears sprung from his eyes as he carried on running. Focus on running away, after all if they capture him it's all over.</p><p>But it was too late, for the first time they caught him, he felt the hand on his collar. Then all he felt was pain.</p><p>Pain exploded from his ribs, his face, his arm, his head, he couldn’t concentrate. He begged, begged them to stop, but what could a 7 year old do? Sure, an unnaturally strong 7 year old, but against an entire crowd, he couldn't do much. They usually stop here, usually after releasing inner build anger and hatred on the young boy they left, but they went one step further today. One guy poured alcohol onto his wounds and that was the first time he screamed the entire night. The guy was wearing a lazy smirk knowing he was in pain.</p><p>That was his first beating ever.</p><p>(Later)</p><p>He didn’t move, even long after everyone left. He breathed through the pain, once again reminded of how much of a freak he was, the smaller injuries already healing. He never harboured such hatred for himself before this very moment. Even though Rin was 7 for the first time ever he thought about ending his own life, but what about Yukio? He couldn't just leave Yukio to fend for himself, could he?</p><p>It was getting late now and Rin got up through the pain and limped all the way home, he knew he needed immediate medical care even with his wounds healing at a much faster pace, he saw the lights on in the church. Rin burst in through the doors to hopefully find Yukio or his dad.</p><p>Limping in further he saw dad talking with Yukio about something,  but before he knew it, before he could tell them what happened. Before he could tell them he was sorry, he passed out, the last thing he saw was the shock, fear and worry all on his dad's face as he ran towards Rin catching him before he hit the ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys like this chapter! Same things as always kudos or comment if ya liked it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rin gets home after the beating. How does Shiro and Yukio react to it? Who the hell are these people?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...,...,. Ngl I forgot I said I was going to update today lmao so I just finished it so its not beta’d </p><p>o3o</p><p>Also I tried to do italics and stuff but I’m not sure if they’ll turn out right....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u">(Just before Rin arrived at the church)</span><br/>
He’d just finished explaining the life and training an exorcist has to go through to Yukio. Hearing the young boy exclaim that he wants to do it to help Rin really warmed his heart up. However, at that moment he suddenly got a really bad feeling, as an exorcist, the current paladin, he had learned to trust his gut when something feels wrong. Just as he turned around rin burst through the doors. Normally, this would be a sign to start lecturing Rin about manners, but today was not that day. In his life as an exorcist Shiro Fujimoto has seen some pretty gory wounds, but the wounds on his surrogate son made the old man flinch back even only a little. Rin swayed from side to side, eyes dulled as he fell. Shiro thinks he’s never ran so fast in his life, he lunges forward unable to hide the fear, shock and worry plastered on his face.</p><p>‘Who did this to Rin?’ ‘How did this happen to such a young and vibrant child?’ ‘Will he be okay?’</p><p>But this wasn’t the time for that. Rin laid motionless in Shiro’s arms if he didn't have knowledge in medical care one would think Rin was dead. Dread filled up Shiro as he began to gather his bearings, remembering Yukio was next to him. Quickly he reassured Yukio his brother was fine, even though he wasn’t sure if Rin’s mental state would be, his physical state was going to be okay regardless, however his mental state was unknown.</p><p>Now wasn’t the time to be dwelling on it, he sent Yukio to his room and brought Rin to the infirmary that resided in the church and looked over his wounds. Where the skin was pale and clear, Shiro knew a bruise had resided there not too long ago, so he ignored the bruises and smaller cuts and focused on the larger wounds across his chest and back. On a normal person, a child no less, the wounds would be fatal, considering Rins heritage tho it's no surprise he will survive this. However, even Shiro didn’t know if the wounds would scar or not. He got to work cleaning up the dried blood and making sure the wounds won’t get infected, redressed Rin in clean clothes and laid him on the bed in the infirmary and head up to his room, guilt filled him up, eating at him, why couldn’t he save Rin, how could he allow something like this to happen to a child he called one of his own!</p><p><span class="u">(Next day)</span><br/>
The first sensation that came back to Rin was that of floating in complete darkness. <i>Where was he? What happened?</i> So he focused on remembering what had happened first. <i>What had happened?</i> He just couldn’t remember, after what felt like a few minutes a new feeling hit him, pain. He remembered. The cruel words, the glares, the pain. He remembered it all. <i>What was he doing here?</i> He needed to get back,back to the church. He needed to tell them he was okay. He picked a direction and ran. He didn’t know if it would lead back to the church hell he didn't even know where he was, but he kept running and running and running. Then he saw something, a reflective surface. <i>Was that a mirror?</i> </p><p>“What the hell!” </p><p>Then a familiar face stared back at him, he thought nothing of it after all mirrors are supposed to do that right?? Nothing seemed weird until he got a closer look, sure the guy in the mirror looked like him at first glance. But, his ears were pointed, he had fangs and his eyes carried a red glow to them.</p><p>
  <i>‘Is this really me?’</i>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yes, I am you, and you are me. We are one and the same Rin. I’m the you that’s been locked away. Free me, you can be whole again and no one will ever hurt us again, I promise you. So remember me Rin, don’t forget me. I’m counting on you. Though it’ll be weird to refer to me as Rin as well….I guess until we reunite you can refer to me as Aeshma. Now run along don’t keep your <span class="u">brother</span> and <span class="u">father</span> waiting.”</b>
</p><p>He waved and the mirror started to crack and break into pieces the world surrounding me follows and a voice pierces the air.</p><p>“IN….RIN!”</p><p>Slowly his sense began returning as Rin processed what he just witnessed.</p><p>
    <i>Who the hell is Aeshma?</i>
</p><p>Now Rin is not the smartest of the two twins that title goes to the younger of the two, but something (or someone) was screaming inside of him to keep him a secret for now.</p><p> </p><p> “Rin are you okay? You really gave us the scare” Shiro questioned</p><p> </p><p>It was evident that he and Yukio wanted to bombard Rin with questions.</p><p>
    <i>‘What happened’</i>
<i>‘Who did this to you’</i>
</p><p>But upon seeing the confusement on Rin's face after he woke up the two came to a silent agreement to not over question him.</p><p>“Did you get into a fight again brother?”</p><p>
<i>Of course they immediately thought it was his fault</i>
</p><p>A sudden spike of anger made itself known deep inside Rin, he wanted to lash out, he wanted to yell, to let his anger out. He never felt anything like this before.</p><p>
    <i>What’s going on?</i>
</p><p>Pushing it down he went along with Yukio’s <i>accusation.</i></p><p>“Hehe, yeh you know what I’m like.”</p><p>"You know Rin you have to stop getting into pointless fights I mean can't you be more like Yukio?" The old man said no malice evident in his eyes or voice however if you look harder and listen harder you could see a trace of malice evident</p><p>
    <i>Or was that just his anger talking?</i>
</p><p>“Yeh yeh whatever old man”</p><p>“OLD MAN!! I’ll have you know I’m only 41 you little brat”</p><p>“I’m not a brat! AND THAT’S STILL OLD!”</p><p>“Why you…!”</p><p>And at that they launched into a tickling fight. Which Yukio tried to stop seeing as Rin was still injured..<i>supposedly.</i></p><p>It hurt though, his family automatically jumping to conclusions, that it was his fault he ended up like this. All his previous fights happened because some bully was targeting Yukio. It hurt even more that Yukio never took his side in the ‘arguments’ , if you could call it that, against their dad.</p><p>He never really cared that he got compared to Yukio, seeing he was the more favourable twin, he just never expected their dad to treat him that way too.</p><p>A  wave of exhaustion washed over Rin, eyes drooping, Shiro told him to get some sleep. Yukio said his good nights and he fell asleep before the two even left the room.</p><p>
  <span class="u">(With Yukio)</span>
</p><p>
    <i>I feel bad, I really do. I know I should take Rin’s side of the ‘arguments’ more often seeing as he got into all those fights because of me. But he is a…..NO! He’s still my brother…..right?</i>
</p><p>With the thoughts swirling in his head Yukio soon followed his brother and fell asleep.</p><p>
  <span class="u">(With Shiro Fujimoto)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>I wonder what happened to Rin for him to gain all those wounds...in the end I’m glad he’s alive and healthy.</i>
</p><p>Whilst he was pondering what/who Rin got in a fight with there was a pound crash that game from downstairs. Rushing down the steps of the church what he saw made the paladin freeze where he stood.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i> <b>They were here.</b></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Why are they here already? By our calculations they weren’t supposed to be here until Rin gained the ability to see demons.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“We’re here for him”</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was it?<br/>Any typos or things that don’t make sense just leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Demonic Heritage?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>(With Shiro)</b>
</p>
<p>The sound of demons attempting to bypass the front gate, honestly Shiro was surprised the boys haven't woken up from the commotion. Especially Yukio, he’s always been a light sleeper.</p>
<p>But this wasn’t the time for that, it was his duty to protect the boys and the church.</p>
<p>
  <i>The gate won’t hold…</i>
</p>
<p>“Put up a magic barrier and seal all possible entrances, make this place as secure as you can!” He instructed as calm as possible though he couldn’t quite shake off the fear that gripped his old frail heart.</p>
<p>“Preparations are nearly done, Fujimoto-san!”</p>
<p>What he said earlier had already jinxed the event for the rest of the night as the older twin came stumbling down the stairs, eyes wide with fear,<i> or was that excitement?</i> Yukio was still in bed though, that being a good or bad thing had yet to reveal itself.</p>
<p>Pushing away any unnecessary thoughts <i>(instincts)</i> he looked over at Rin, he stood on the second to last step and he looked, as if the noises outside weren’t the reason for Rin being awake, rather it seemed like Rin was being pulled towards the demons, subconsciously…</p>
<p>Shiro was slammed back into reality when he realised that <i>they</i> got in, forcing their way into the church, he was surprised they were strong enough to get through the gate <i>and</i> the barrier but it soon became clear how they did that. They came through the front door, and understatement really seeing as they ignored the door and broke down the wall surrounding it.</p>
<p>Twenty demons so far had gotten in, eight different types. As Shiro analysed his opponents whilst attempting to keep Rin in his peripheral vision, the other exorcists in the church were getting ready for the battle ahead of them. All except Yukio and Rin.</p>
<p>Between Shiro trying to make sure Rin was okay and helping out his fellow exorcist Rin had moved to the bottom of the stairs seemingly in a trance, without thinking Shiro gripped his shoulders feeling the younger jump in surprise gaze landing on him he asked</p>
<p>“Where is Yukio?” If Rin was awake there's no way Yukio wasn’t awake as well, <i>then where was he? </i></p>
<p>“He...he’s gone….he’s gone dad, he’s gone.” Was the answer he received from Rin. A tear rolled down his face as his words became jumbled, not saying anything else Rin was just repeating <i>‘he’s gone’</i> over and over..</p>
<p>
  <b>(Mini flashback)</b>
  <br/>
  <i>The howling of the wind reached through the open window, the breeze that doesn’t normally reach Rin’s room since his windows were shut 90% of the time.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>That was weird; his windows never opened unless Yukio opened it for him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Since the window in Yukios didn’t open further than 2 cm because of rust. His curiosity got the best of him and decided to go ask Yukio. His door squeaked as he pushed it open…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Yukio wasn’t there</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Where was he?!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Where could he have gone?!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He needed to tell the old man. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Mind blank Rin stumbled down the stairs to the main section of the church completely blocking out the sounds of fighting, blocking out the demons that he sees floating around, completely blocking out the demons fighting the ‘church’ members he’s known all his life. After all, only one thought circled his mind.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Dad needs to know”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>(Back to the present)</b>
</p>
<p><i>‘Damn Yukio why at a time like this’ </i><br/>Father Fujimoto knew exactly where Yukio was, he always went there to calm down and think about things. Somewhere he can go to get some alone time. Going alone a night allowed him to get his alone time without worrying Rin.</p>
<p>“He’ll be okay Rin, Yukio will be back by tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>He tried reassuring Rin. Deep down he knew his reassurance wouldn’t do much. After all Rin grew up protecting his brother even if they were the same age, he was overly protective of the younger.<br/>“How would you know that..” Rin replied, raising his voice a little.</p>
<p>“Now’s not the right time Rin I know where he is, but we have more pressing matters to worry about right now.” </p>
<p><i>“That was the wrong thing to say.”</i> He knew the landmine he just step on, his attention focused back on the demons ahead of him though his eyes strayed back to Rin.</p>
<p>“MORE PRESSING MATTERS?!? YUKIOS GONE, HE’S NOT IN THE HOUSE!”<i> Ah the landmine erupted.</i> “IF YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS WHY CAN’T YOU TELL ME NOW?”</p>
<p>“We’ll go get him but we have to deal with the <b>demons</b> first Rin” Keeping his calm Fujimoto explained the situation to the 6 year old. After all, getting agitated would just make Rin more worried.</p>
<p><i>“Yukio's okay, Dad knows where he is that means Yukio is in a safe place. Right?”</i> </p>
<p>However the longer Rin looked at the demons the more unease he felt the more he wanted to run the more familiar they felt. The pieces just clicked. He understood what he was, what the voice was. Who the voice was. <b>He</b> who visited Rin in his dream. <b>He</b> who whispers in his ear. </p>
<p>
  <b>Aeshma.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He understood.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He was a demon.</i>
</p>
<p>Realization struck, disorientating, falling to his knees he couldn’t process anything.</p>
<p>Fujimoto seeing Rin falling to his knees despair written across his face he couldn’t help the hopelessness that ran through him.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Has <b>he</b> awoken?”</i>
</p>
<p>“I’m a demon…?” Rin still in disbelief let out a chilling scream black smoke erupted instantly disintegrating all the demons in the vicinity.</p>
<p>
  <b>“That's right Rin. I can set you free all you need to do is give up on humanity”</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I haven't updated in like half a year-<br/>Simply was *unmotivated* but I managed a chapter <br/>sorry if the endings a little rushed I wasn't really sure how to write it without the dialogue sound weird? plus I'm not sure if the bold and italic stuff will turn out right so fingers crossed.<br/>Anyways do kudos and comment and let me know if anything doesn't line up with previous chapters and spelling errors :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well that was the first chapter. How was it? Kudos or comment would be nice but you don't have to! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>